El Canto de la Tragedia
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: DenmarkxNorway. Ooc'. One-Shot. // Por amor uno hace locuras, capaz de matar y morir por un unico sentimiento que ni siquiera nunca sera correspondido. Fue un regalo para tu felicidad, nunca te olvidare, a pesar de todo... te amo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen y si lo hicieran me convertiría en la dueña del mundo (¿?) D:

**Nota: **Lo que esta en _cursiva_ es un Flashback.

-------------------

**El Canto de la Tragedia:**

-Dinamarca POV'-

No sabía que era lo que me había llevado a hacer lo que hice. La persona que amé con locura y obsesión, ahora yacía en mis pies llorando por su vida…

_-¡Noru-chan~~! –Le grite alegre como siempre. Él solo me miro con indiferencia.-_

_-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Me escupió, volviendo su vista al libro que tenia.-_

_-¡Eres cruel, Norge~! –le volví a gritar cómicamente.-_

_-Eres insoportable, Dinamarca. Tomate las cosas en serio una vez en tu vida. –Me dijo con molestia, yo nada más me quede mirándole.-_

_-¿A que viene eso? –La verdad no quería sonar irónico (aunque creo que no logre mi meta). No entendí por donde quería ir Noruega, ¿Será que quiere regañarme por algo?-_

_-Estupido, eso es lo que eres. –Norge se levanta de su asiento, mirándome con odio reprimido.- ¡Islandia esta preso en manos del degenerado de Francis mientras tú sonríes como un estupido! –_

_Hacia ya dos meses que se había disputado una "guerra" contra el tan hablado Francis Bonnefoy, alias Francia. El territorio islandés estaba siendo tortuosamente acosado por el francés, que alegaba que "una tierra tan fría y hermosa (según Francis) debía pertenecerle a él.". Noruega casi se desmaya cuando se entera que había estallado una revolución contra su hermanito, si le hubiesen visto la cara de pánico, quería ir en su auxilio como un buen hermano, pero se lo impedí._

_¿Por qué se lo impedí? Por una razón muy obvia y que creo que no estaba exenta de cordura. O sea, resumiendo, no era nada del otro mundo._

_Le sugerí a Norge que fuera a Inglaterra a hablar con Arthur; todos los países sabían que Francis era un pervertido cualquiera, pero tenía una gran, pero GRAN debilidad con el ingles. Si Noruega le salía con el discurso del "hermano menor" a Inglaterra (que obviamente ese tema le podía demasiado al amante del té) de seguro le prestaría ayuda._

… _¿Por qué no funciono ese plan? _

_Obviamente porque el que Francia dejara en paz a Islandia era "una reunión nocturna con Arthur" cosa que Estados Unidos denegó con violencia. Yo y Noruega nos quedamos de piedra, lo admito, mi plan fracaso._

_Francis ataco con mas fuerza a Islandia, que ahora estaba sosteniéndose como podía._

_-¡Islandia se esta muriendo por tu culpa! –Me grito Norge.-_

_-Noruega… -susurre, sabia que el no me perdonaría por fallar así.-_

_-¡"Noruega", Nada! –Grito exaltado.- ¡Mi hermano se esta muriendo y por TU culpa esta en manos de un degenerado! ¡Pude haber hecho algo, incluso Tino y Beward nos ofrecieron ayuda, pero tú NO! ¡Siempre llevándome la contra! –Gritaba, realmente estaba desesperado, nunca lo había visto teniendo un arrebato de emociones.-_

_-Noru-chan… yo… yo recuperare a Islandia. –Le dije.-_

_Yo sabia, a pesar de todo, que el amor incondicional de Noruega por su hermano era mucho mas del que me imaginaba. Yo amaba a Noru con todo mi corazón, es mas, era capaz de todo por él, incluso cedería en bandeja mi amor por él con tal de que este feliz… aunque creo que sin mi estaría contentísimo._

…

_Salí de la habitación en silencio, portando mi hacha, haría una locura… pero valdría la pena._

…

_-Dina… Dinamarca… -Logro decir un agonizante francés frente a mis ojos.-_

_-Francis, no es personal y lo sabes. Solamente me llevare a Islandia. –Le di la espalda al rubio agonizante.-_

_Le había cortado todo el pecho con mi hacha; ya que se había denegado a darme a Ice por las buenas. Dudo de que Francia muera; siempre sale de situaciones graves, siempre, y eso me molesta._

_Mire la cara aterrada de Iceland. No sabia si era por lo que había hecho o porque mi cara parecía la de un digno demonio asesino._

_Le mire a sus ojos, el entorno los suyos para mirarme._

_-Vamos a casa, Ice. Norge esta preocupado. –Le dedique una bobalicona sonrisa, el me respondió con timidez y me siguió saliendo del territorio del francés.-_

…

_Sin un ejercito, me infiltre en ese territorio, logre rescatar a Islandia y ahora me encontraba yendo para mi casa a buscar a Noruega, Islandia me seguía como un perrito temeroso._

…

_Llegamos a casa después de un duro viaje. Noruega estaba en el jardín en ese momento, al verme… mas bien al ver a Ice, salio corriendo a abrazar a su hermano y decir cosas que no entendía. Supe que era el momento para retirarme, me fui._

_...Por muy estupido que pareciera, albergaba la esperanza de que Norge me agradeciera o por lo menos me diga que me quede a su lado y al de su hermano, sabia que Islandia quería que me quede, pero… no pasaba por el chico._

_Ya lo había dicho. Amo demasiado a Noruega como para aceptar que el no me ama._

…

Ahora me encuentro enfrente de Norge, el me mira con confusión, las lagrimas afloran en sus ojos. Estaba tan confundido mi pobre Norge. ¡Cuánto lo siento!

-Dinamarca… ¿Por qué? –Me pregunto.-

Le había cortado por la mitad con mi arma, yo lo miraba como si mirara a la nada. No quería llorar y arrepentirme de lo que había hecho.

-Porque así debe ser Norge… -me limite a contestar.-

-¡No! –Al expresar ese grito, empezó a toser sangre.-

-Norge… yo te amo, pero… pero así debe ser. –Volví a decir, cada vez con la voz más apagada y fría.-

-Den… yo… yo… -quería decir algo, un hilo de sangre bajaba por su mentón.-

No pude evitar hacer lo que hice, era más bien un impulso egoísta y lleno de dolor, pero aun así… aun así quería hacerlo.

Me acerque a paso lento hacia Noruega, el cual en ningún momento quito su mirada de mí. Me incline y le pase la lengua por el hilo de sangre, sentí como temblaba. Reí con cinismo y le bese los labios, sabia a sangre…

-Adiós, Noruega. –Le dije al oído y me fui por el mismo lugar que por el que entre.-

Norge no iba a morir, no, no iba a hacerlo porque le había mandado una carta a Suecia para que viniera junto a Tino lo mas rápido posible.

¿Por qué hice lo que hice?

Sencillo. Nada mas lo hice para que el pudiera vivir feliz, sin mi presencia. Al final, le amo mucho, no quiero que siga sufriendo por una persona tan idiota como yo. Ya le eh hecho mucho daño a mi "familia", por algo Beward y Tino huyeron de mi, por algo Norge e Islandia me repelían, pero aun así eran mi familia… los protegería a pesar de lo que eh hecho. Soy un vikingo, un guerrero nórdico… y como tal, no necesito tales sentimientos.

Soy un desalmado, un ser sin injuria y carente de justicia, que carga sobre su espalda el peso de un mundo devastado por ira y odio… así lo busque.

Lo que hice lo hice por amor, un acto descabellado por ser necesitado, porque me tomen de la mano y me digan cuanto me aman. No lo logre, luche años y años, pero aun así no lo logre.

Sin duda, seguiría escondiendo mi dolor en una mueca sonrisa, la cual cargaría como marca de mi pecado… amar sin ser amado, el canto de una tragedia, el canto del vikingo que lo perdió todo. Ese soy yo, Dinamarca.

* * *

Nah, ya se que nada que ver con Dinamarca, pero well xD

Solo con una imagen me gusto la pareja de Dinamarca x Noruega o_ó todavía no encuentro el manga para verlos, pero cuando lo hagan, ya verán e_é!

Es mi primer fic de Hetalia, así que si hay cualquier cosa rara… culpan a mi descabellada mente que no se pudo negar a hacer esta locura x3

En primera instancia quería que mi primer fic de Hetalia fuese un USAxUK… pero mientras cocinaba se me ocurrió este y ya ven lo que salio.

Espero que les haya gustado OwO Cualquier cosa/amenaza de muerte/carta de desalojo de /etc me dejan review òwo

Bye ~


End file.
